Until We See the Sun
by loveislouder94
Summary: Set against our greatest hopes, reality can't help but be a bitter disappointment. / Five pairings, five one-shots, for the One-Shot a Day Competition on HPFC. Fourth: Seamus/Luna.
1. TerrySusan

**Author's Note: Written for the One-Shot a Day Competition on HPFC. I'm new to challenges, so if I've done a terrible job, I'm sorry. The next four will be posted one a day starting tomorrow. Hope you enjoy!**

**Pairing: Susan/ Terry. Prompt: Terror**

1998

Susan feels her enchanted galleon burn in her pocket and surreptitiously takes it out. It now reads:  
Meet me in the ancient history section of the library at the start of lunch time tomorrow. – T

Blushing even though there's no one around to see, she quickly tells him she'll be there.

"Terry," she hisses the next day "Do you really think I want the entirety of the DA to know what we're up to?"

"No, and that's why I've Charmed our galleons so that I can choose to send messages only to you and vice versa. I can undo the spell at any time. Okay?"

"Okay," she says, relaxing muscles she doesn't even realises she's been tensing.

"Good. How was your day?"

"_How was my day?_" She asks incredulously, "What kind of question is that? And we can't stand here too long, we'll get in trouble!" Her face is slowly turning as red as her hair, which she's twirling in agitation.

"Just pretend, for this little bit. Pretend that this is a normal day and we're just having a normal conversation. Please, Suze." So she does, capitulating at his use of her usually-hated nickname, and she finds herself smiling so much that it could almost be real.

Most of the time, terror is all they know, but every now and then, when they can snatch a few moments with each other, they know happiness, and even a few moments of happiness are worth all the fear.


	2. DeanHermione

Hermione sprints blindly, sobbing and angry, at herself for letting a boy affect her so much, at Ron for snogging Lavender, and at the whole situation for being so painful. She slips into the first alcove she sees, leans against a dusty suit of armour and fervently hopes she won't be found in this state.

"Hermione?" A voice asks, its dark face peering at her curiously.

"Dean?" She hurriedly wipes her eyes and steps into the light. "What – what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd get away from the revelry for a bit, it gets a bit much sometimes. I'd ask you the same question, but… Don't worry about Lavender, Ron will tire of her eventually."

"Lavender? Ron? Oh - " she gives a high pitched laugh that sounds fake even to her own ears. "I couldn't care less about them, really."

"Come on Hermione, it's obvious to everyone except him that you're lying about that. You know, we're in the same boat, in a way. You with Ron and me with Ginny."

"What?" Apparently sadness makes her stupid and slow; everything takes longer to register in her brain and that's not right because she's Hermione Granger, and she's anything but stupid.

"Ron's with Lavender and he misses what's right in front of him, and Ginny never truly let go of Harry, did she?" It's not a question.

"You're wrong about Ginny, Dean. She and Harry are just friends and Ginny's fine with that…" All of the sudden she's fully aware of the situation and wants to get away. "Anyway, we'd better get back to the party, try to look happy for the team."

"How about we let the others be cheerful?" He asks softly, and then he's kissing her and some part of her is screaming that he isn't Ron, and this is wrong, and what will Ginny think? A larger part of her thinks that she deserves a little recklessness once in a while, so she kisses him back and forgets about the consequences.


	3. VictoireLorcan

2021

"You, me, the Three Broomsticks and a butterbeer or five. What do you reckon?"

"Aren't you a little young for me?" She eyes him haughtily, arms folded across her chest to place greater distance between them.

"You wound me with your words, fair lady," he cries theatrically, pretending to be hurt. ""Besides, might I remind you that _you're_ younger than Teddy?"

Victoire narrows her eyes as she looks up at Lorcan. "You need an attitude adjustment, Scamander."

"If you say so. I'll leave you to your annoyance, then."

Lorcan walks away, this time. Hands in his pockets, casual as can be, because he knows she'll stray from Teddy at some point, and he'll be there when she does. And Victoire suppresses her smile with difficulty, determinedly ignoring the part of her that wants to agree to his suggestion.


	4. LunaSeamus

**Prompt: **

"Imagination and fiction make up more than three quarters of our real life." – Simone Well

**Pairing: **(Luna/Seamus)

1995

Luna has always had an overactive imagination, and while it might earn her strange looks every now and then (always), she's accepted it as part of who she is.

In her fifth year, life gives her all the more reason to value her imagination, because it enables her to believe that that maybe Seamus' eyes linger on her for a little longer than they should.

When he passes her and says "Hey Luna," and her name is accentuated by the strength of his accent, she fantasises that his eyes light up when he sees her.

In Dumbledore's Army, they're briefly partnered together to practise the Impediment Jinx and his, far stronger than she expects, knocks her off her feet. While she's struggling to get up, and to understand why she's all of the sudden feeling embarrassed, Seamus' head appears above her and he extends a hand to help her up.

"Thank you Seamus," she says, her hand still in his, and her voice slightly more dreamy and breathless than usual.

When he's sitting by himself, shaken after defeating his Boggart, Luna sits with him. "Banshees are terrifying creatures. You did well to defeat that Boggart. My father even says that banshees are involved in the Rotfang Conspiracy at the Ministry."

Seamus snorts with disbelief, but some colour has returned to his face. "You're a weird one Luna," he smiles, and she swears that smile is one he reserves just for her.

These little things allow her to think about him, and to hope that he thinks about her, too. And then one day she sees him looking at Lavender Brown across the Gryffindor Table and her illusion is revealed as exactly that.

Set against our greatest hopes, reality can't help but be a bitter disappointment. Luna knows this, and chooses to retreat further into her own mind. It's safer there, and Seamus loves her there.


	5. ScorpiusMollyII

2023

Prompt: "If you pressed me to say why I loved him, I can say no more than because he was he and I was I." – Michel de Montaigne

"Are you sure you've shined that Prefect badge enough times? It looks like you've missed a speck of dust in the middle."

"Watch yourself Malfoy," she says jokingly, "just because you're a family friend, doesn't mean I won't give you detention."

"You take your duties far too seriously, Moll. Now how about helping me with this Transfiguration homework? You were always better at it than me."

"Correction. I _am _better at it than you. Of course, I'm better than you at almost everything, but that's beside the point." She ties her wild red curls into a ponytail and grins at him mischievously. "Let's take a look."

"You're the best!"

"Yep," she sighs, knowing he's joking, and fervently wishing otherwise. She's not sure why she loves him – he's younger than her, and he's Albus' best friend and they're just not suited for a million different reasons – but maybe love doesn't need a reason. Love just is.

"Okay, so this is what you have to do…" Molly tells Scorpius, who's more focused on warming his hands by the fire than doing his homework.

She has homework of her own that needs doing and Scorpius is clearly unmotivated to listen to or write anything to do with Transfiguration. Still, Molly perseveres, for she refuses to see him fail. She'll always help him, because she's Molly (II), and he's Scorpius, and that's just the way they are.


End file.
